Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Eragon's Fate It is widely believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix. (Angela said Eragon would be immortal or have a long life. While this suggests he will not die, she also said her prediction was not certain). Eragon will possibly visit the Urgals halls. He was invited there by Nar Garzhvog. When the werecat, Solembum, gives Eragon this advice, "When all seems lost, and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to the vault of souls." This means that Eragon needs to learn his true name to open the Vault of Souls, which could possibly hold more Eldunarí (Though he would need a long time to enlist the will of the dragons to serve his cause). One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls, only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom, Eragon I, Oromis, Hrothgar, or even Vrael. Eragon might kill Murtagh and/or Thorn. While they were enslaved by Galbatorix, there was conflict between these Riders. Eragon could encounter Brom's sword Undbitr in Book 4, possibly when he confronts Galbatorix. Eragon will most likely use Glaedr's Eldunari to help him fight Galbatorix. He may also turn to Glaedr for advice and guidance. Eragon could inherit Oromis's blade (if found by the Elves) and take all of the stored energy from its gem. Eragon may be punished somehow by Gilderien the Wise for waking up the Menoa Tree. Eragon could also go to Doru Areaba, the Rider's capital on the island of Vroengard. Eragon could go to Du Fells Nangoroth with Saphira. If Eragon kills Galbatorix, he and Arya might finally become romantically involved. Oromis stated that Arya is proud of Eragon. Also, in the Eragon chapter, "The Witch and the Werecat", it states that Eragon will love one of noble birth (plausibly Arya). In Eldest, when they go on a walk to learn of the Menoa Tree, Blagden (the enchanted white raven) shouts "Wyrda" or fate. In Eldest, Eragon found only a couple of relationships between elves and humans (one also being a Rider), and that they didn't end well. Elves do not believe in marriage. Also, even if Arya reciprocated Eragon's desires, she would not act on them because of her duties to her people and the Varden. Oromis said she was afraid he would get distracted from his lessons, so if there is no more conflict, perhaps Arya will reveal her true feelings. Also, Eragon is part elf and part human, and Arya is an elf. However, Oromis said in Eldest that she has spent so much time with humans as an ambassador and that she is more human than most elves. Eragon may leave Alagaësia forever. He could be one who leaves on the ship, according to his dream from Eragon (book). Also, Oromis stated that he cannot control his future, for he does not know what choices lead him up to that point. Eragon may, along with Arya, Nasuada, and Orrin, rename Alagaesia, thus he leaves Alagaesia forever. Eragon may use Aren (the ring inherited from Brom) to defeat Murtagh and/or Galbatorix. Eragon may find Eragon I and Bid'Daum (there was no evidence that they are dead). They could help him in the fight against Galbatorix. While Eragon was with Oromis for the last time, Oromis said he would search his scrolls for any mention of the Vault of Souls. It was never again mentioned however, and if he found any information it has died with him. Eragon's new technique of transporting items from one place to another was never used in the third book. This may play an intrinsic role in the fourth book, either by transporting Eldunari from Galbatorix, or with other items of great value. Remember from the Books The 'other' Eldunari were either hoarded up in Galbatorix castle (all of them), or so well hidden that their existence was kept even from magic users who sought them (i.e. Brom, and the other elves). He may find some in the Vault of Souls. The Vault of Souls may be placed by the dragons in a place they thought would be inaccessible to men and elves. It is an interesting theory that the Vault of Souls contains more Eldunari. Some holes in this theory are: #It took Galbatorix a very long time to beat the dragons into submission. Alagaësia was at war, and there will be no time for Eragon to enlist their willful assistance. #The elves considered the enslavement of the dragons Eldunari to be one of his most heinous crimes. Though the dragons may willfully serve Eragon's purpose, it will be no small thing for the Elven Race to accept. Roran's Fate *Roran might become the King of Alagaesia, in part because of his ancestry. He came from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia. There was evidence to suggest that he had the royal blood of King Palancar (he healed quickly from his wound from the Raz'ac). *Roran most likely will advance in the ranks of the Varden. *Roran might learn to use magic, and receive instruction from Eragon, Arya, Du Vrangr Gata, or the Elves (Especially if he becomes the new Rider). *In case Nasuada dies, he is most likely to assume a higher leadership in the Varden. *Roran might defeat or kill Murtagh. *Roran might be the next Dragon Rider. *A new hammer/weapon might be forged by Rhunön/Eragon for him. He may also break tradition and have Horst forge a weapon for him from some of Rhunön's brightsteel, which Eragon took from under the Menoa tree. *At the end of Book 4, Roran may go away to rebuild his farm and live in peace with Katrina (most likely because of the promise he made to return to their home in Carvahall at their wedding ceremony). *At the end of Book 4, Roran may be killed in the last battle when Eragon attempts to kill Galbatorix (when there is a battle against Galbatorix). *Birgit might have her compensation from him for his role in the death of her husband, Quimby. (Brisingr, page 156) Murtagh's Fate What we know: *Murtagh wants to be free of Galbatorix. *He values his freedom and enjoys being a Rider (even though he doesn't fully understand what that means). *Murtagh had said something to Galbatorix's soldiers to make them wonder if they were hunting him (Murtagh) via the king's orders. We have to assume it was treasonous, seditious, or that Murtagh was extremely disgruntled. *Murtagh enjoyed the thought of being the same as Eragon, from "Eldest". With a scar on his back, being a dragon rider, and what he thought was a full brother. *Murtagh is a shell that holds great power (Galbatorix's enslaved Eldunari) as we have learned from the man who saw lights/power. The light shone through him, coming from someplace else. (While Eragon himself shined like the sun). Possibilities in Book 4 *Murtagh will most likely do drastic things to change his true name and try to flee from the clutches of Galbatorix. *It may be revealed that Galbatorix has Thorn's Eldunari, facilitating an easy connection to Thorn's body, and from there, Murtagh's mind. This would allow Murtagh to utilize the other Eldunari without risking them breaking in battle, as well as giving Galbatorix something to hold over his head in the event that their true names change. *Murtagh and Thorn could help free the green dragon's egg and ensure its delivery to the Varden. He could do this as an act to change his name. Murtagh may not want the last dragon to be in bondage like Thorn. *Murtagh could die in battle. Whether from a clever spellcaster, or from Eragon and Saphira. Even though Eragon has said he would not choose who dies and who lives, when they fought in the previous books, they fought for real. If Eragon had landed a blow, he could have killed Murtagh. *Murtagh could kill another major character again, either himself or a tool of Galbatorix. *Back in book one when Eragon had the vision of seeing a man alone on a beach crying with a ship sailing off into the distance, we also see two dragons in the sky. The man on the beach may be Murtagh grieving for a yet unknown reason. The dragons may be Eragon's and Arya's if the last dragon egg hatches for her; the last egg is green and her magic always takes on the color of green. ***Although prior magic color always changes to the dragon's upon bounding, as stated by Paolini in an interview.******Also, Islanzadi is not, nor has she ever been a Rider, otherwise, she would adress Oromis and Eragon as comrades and/or teachers, not as a different class of society.****** Possible Dragon Riders Paolini said he gave hints in "Eldest" to who would be the next Rider * Arya, because she has a good heart and exceptional skills in swordplay and magic. Also, she has slain the Shade Varaug (with Eragon's help). Also, the only Riders now are human; Galbatorix, Murtagh, and Eragon. It would be fitting to have an Elf Rider. Another thing to consider: Oromis explains in Brisingr that about half of all Riders were female, and there are none so far. *Roran, because he was a hardened warrior and because he was related to Eragon. All the members of Roran's family (Murtagh and Eragon) are or were Dragon Riders, with the exception of Garrow and Selena. What's more, Eragon tried to teach him magic in Brisingr, so you can believe that he may learn magic at some point. In Eldest (book), Garrow told Roran to "take care of the land and it will take care of you. Not many things like that." Hint-Hint...Dragons are also like that. * Vanir, the young and powerful swordsman/magician, already expressed interest in becoming a Rider and was Eragon's sparring partner during his training in Ellesméra. *Nasuada, because she was also a hardened warrior and would always be in contact with the egg. Also, she was the leader of the Varden. (It is probably unlikely that Arya becomes the next dragon rider because Christopher Paolini may throw a twist in with the plot). Thorn's Fate *Thorn is connected to Murtagh. If they choose to try to break free of Galbatorix and become fugitives, there is a possibility that Galbatorix might attempt to kill him as well. This is made all the more likely because Murtagh had some heart of hearts with him when he fought Eragon in Brisingr, and it was hinted that he had some in Eldest as well. Galbatorix would not want to lose any of them. *Glaedr bit off the last 3 feet of Thorn's tail. We have yet to see the effect this will have on him (i.e. his flying, balance, and fighting). In Eragon, when Eragon sees through Saphira's eyes while they are flying, he noticed how much Saphira depended on her tail for a rudder, balance, etc. Without the last three feet of his tail, Thorn may be at a disadvantage, or crippled permanently. *It is possible that Thorn may be killed by Saphira. Thorn and Murtagh will be in the middle of every battle in Book 4. If they still fight for Galbatorix, then they confront Eragon and Saphira. If they change their true names and fight with Eragon and Saphira, then they confront Galbatorix and Shruikan. Death is a real possibility when you have to fight no matter what you try to do or escape from. Thorn as Saphira's Mate *There are many speculations about whether Thorn will be Saphira's mate or not. Many may disagree with them, so first come the FACTS: #Thorn has allied himself (though unwillingly) to Galbatorix, who was Eragon and Saphira's enemy. #For Dragons, the female chooses her mate. #For Saphira, the qualifying requirements were state of mind and moral turpitude. #Saphira and Eragon were linked emotionally. Whomever the other chooses as a mate will greatly influence how the other feels as well. *Speculations for Why Thorn will NOT be Saphira's mate: #Arya said that Thorn's mind was like that of a hatchling even though his body was nearly full grown. He doesn't understand how he got his body. He was a confused dragon in the previous two books, and will be in book 4. #When Saphira first encountered Thorn, Eragon was shocked to feel a portion of her anger and hate toward him. She called him names like Egg Breaker, and Oath Breaker, etc. She wanted to rip him apart. #Thorn was Saphira's enemy. She felt a pity toward him during a skirmish in the air, but she still fought him with her whole effort. #Closeness in age does not matter to Saphira. She tried to mate with Glaedr who was centuries older than her, because she thought he was the last sane dragon left and she thought so highly of him. She doesn't think highly of Thorn, just pity and sadness for him. If Greeni were to hatch for the Varden, the length of time from his hatching compared to Thorn's hatching will only be a couple of months, so the age argument doesn't work. #Greeni will hatch for someone in the resistence against Galbatorix, and would more ideally match Saphira's ideals and have a better perspective of her and her struggles. Greeni is a better suitor than Thorn. If Greeni were to hatch for Arya, then the stage would be set for Saphira and Greeni, and Eragon and Arya to be together. *Speculations for Why Thorn WILL be Saphira's mate: #Paolini has set up the possibility of Thorn and Murtagh escaping their bondage to Galbatorix, by changing their true names. If this were to happen, Thorn stands a greater chance to win over Saphira, being on the same side of the conflict. #Thorn is more of a question mark than Greeni at this point. Greeni will hatch for someone who fights for the Varden (those are the only developed characters from Eldest (book) ), but we have yet to learn more about Thorn and his personality. #Eragon would rather love Murtagh than be his enemy. He would rather see him free and happy. If that were to happen, the chances of Saphira with Thorn would be better. Arya's Fate Arya may become the next Rider. Her magic is the color green, which is also the color of the last dragon egg. It would work out if Greeni with Saphira and Eragon with Arya. Arya would most likely be possessed by Rhunön (like Eragon) and forge her Rider Sword from the remaining brightsteel. Also, there are three human riders and no elven riders at this time. An Elf Rider would make a lot of sense. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon. This was hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky. Arya might die in book 4. In Brom's message to Eragon through Saphira's memory, he cautioned Eragon to be careful whom he loved because "fate has a morbid interest in our family". Angela also told Eragon in his fortune, that she could not tell if his romance would end well or for ill. Arya may become the new elven Queen, if Islanzadí were killed. Arya will likely assist Eragon in the final battles with Galbatorix. Arya will likely need to aid Eragon against Murtagh again. However, this may be unlikely as Murtagh and Thorn may escape from Galbatorix. Before the battle between the Varden and the men that feel no pain in Brisingr (book), and before Eragon and Saphira fly up to fight Murtagh and Thorn, Arya walked over to Saphira and placed her hand on Eragon's left leg, and she gave him some energy. Then she spoke to him in the ancient language, indicating the truth, and said, "Be careful, Eragon. I would not want to see you broken by Murtagh. I...". It may be that she was about to say her feelings for Eragon, despite the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances, and also when she finds out that Oromis and Glaedr are dead, she hugs Eragon, even though in the past she has not even allowed Eragon to touch her.(When they were coming back to the Varden when she was telling him about her Faolin, he held her hand). Arya may have developed issues with loving again. Another hint that Arya already has feelings for Eragon was when Saphira spoke to her in a tone that she had previously used for only Eragon. It was a sign that Arya was accepted into their family. This could be because Arya confronted Saphira about her true feelings for Eragon, but made her swear in the ancient language not to tell anyone. This has happened before, by Brom and Glaedr. Nasuada's fate *Paolini has also mentioned a "major change" in Nasuada will take place in book 4. This could mean that she would become the next Rider, or loose leadership of the Varden, or fall for Murtagh and be in a compromising situation, or be assassinated, or become Queen of Alagaësia. *If Murtagh changes sides, Nasuada might become romantically attached to him. This is supported by previous statements by both of them, hinting an attraction to each other. This could also be a reason the Varden could turn against her. *Also it is possible that if Eragon frees Shruikan he may choose Nasuada as another rider, which is supported by her skin color. In previous books, we learned her skin is dark or black. This is possible because Shruikan is a black dragon. *Nasuada has been sealed off from love due to her political responsibilities. While she may long for romance, her sights are set on the deposition of Galbatorix. *Nasuada might die for the cause of Varden. Orik's Fate He may also have more trouble with Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, even though their old clan chief has been banished. It is not possible that Orik will be the next Rider. Dwarves are not in the blood oath between the dragons, elves and humans. It took much energy, effort and time to augment the original spell to include humans. The whole land was at war and it is very unlikely that there will be enough time and spellcasters to include the dwarves into the blood oath. He will most likely coordinate the Dwarves in the last great war. He will assist with supplies, food, reinforcements, troops, and anything else he could possibly do. Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will almost certainly die. Galbatorix will likely die by Brisingr, which was the purpose of its creation. Other possibilities are that Shruikan could be freed from his dark bond to Galbatorix and some how turn against him. It would be possible if Eragon and Murtagh fought together against Galbatorix. Galbatorix may have his Eldunari destroyed throughout Book 4, but he will retain his other talents. Even if his power source is significantly diminished, he will not be an easy foe (unless his enslavement of the Eldunari has had significant or malicious side effects on him). When Galbatorix revealed himself with Morzan at his side, he already had several Eldunari. The last Ra'zac said that Galbatorix was close to discovering the true name. This could mean that Galbatorix may either discover his true name or that of the Ancient Language. For more information on this, look under "True Name" below. Eragon's Unfulfilled Promises *He has yet to speak his name to the Vault Of Souls. *He has yet to visit Brom's tomb *He has yet to visit Elain, who had troubles in her pregnancy. *He has yet to allow Jeod an opportunity to ride Saphira (as promised in Brisingr (book)). *He has yet to visit "Du Fells Nangaroth". *He has yet to help Saphira find other Dragons in the far reaches of the world, as he promised in Eldest. Grey Folk In an interview with Shurtugal.com, Christopher Paolini himself claimed that the Grey Folk had died out, but hinted that their descendants might have some information having to do with magic and the Vault of Souls. Its possible that the Urgals were descendants of the Grey Folk, and their powers were diminished long ago, and their true identity forgotten. In the Vault of Souls, Eragon could find something that can return their powers to them, and he would travel to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. If their powers were returned, the Urgals could rise up and take revenge against the King. Remember, the prophesy never said that the Vault of Souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. The Menoa Tree may have information on the Grey Folk. The Grey Folk predate the Elves, yet the tree seems to be keeping a DNA archive on the races of the land. (Eragon, while trapped in the hold of the tree, felt an itch/twinge around his gut after he consented to give the Menoa Tree whatever she/it wanted.) Her second question to Eragon was what race he was. The mysterious Tenga might be a descendant because Grey Folk were before the creation of the Ancient Language and did not use the words to control magic. Tenga lit a fire without the words and risked destroying himself. It is possible that spirits are descendants from the Grey Folk. The Cover of Book 4 It has been speculated that the cover will feature an emerald green dragon facing to the right. Name of Book 4 Many people thought that Brisingr would be called Empire, as it (like Eragon and Eldest) has six letters and starts with the letter E''. Book 4 may be called ''Empire (even though this "E" and six letters trend has clearly been discarded) because it is the final book, where the Empire will be overthrown by Eragon. It will feature much of the Empire, as the Varden plan to invade Belatona and Dras-Leona before tackling Urû'baen, after their success in Feinster. It is suspected that the name of Book 4 will be Eldunari. Another theory is the title might be named Emerald on account of the third dragon's color. Also, Book 4 could be called Brom. There are two books with E'' as the first letter, so there could also be 2 books with ''B as the first letter. Also, another reason Book 4 could be called Brom, is that Eragon is the first book in the series and Brom is his father so Brom could be a good name for the last book in the series. Hence Inheritance. In an interview with his editor, Paolini said that the title of the book has something to do with Inheritance. The title may be something that Eragon would probably inherit. In reference to the last paragraph, Eragon could inherit the Eldunari of Bid'daum. Or, he could find the Eldunari of Brom's dragon, Saphira I. Another possible name could be Bromsson, since it's related to inheritance, as told by the author and it seems most appropriate (E and E, B and B). Tenga He was Angela's old mentor/teacher. Though we can only suspect the subject(s) of her education. Angela was thought to be very old, as Oromis informed Eragon that she stayed in Ellesméra for a time, and that she was a remarkable person. If Angela is "ancient", than it is assumed that Tenga is older than her (usually the teacher has more experience, wisdom, and age than the student). Tenga may be a descendant of the Grey Folk. We know that he had a grey beard, and was skilled enough in magic to cast spells without uttering the words out loud. Tenga is suspected to be looking for how to harvest energy from fire and light. Eragon asked Oromis if it was possible in Eldest, which Oromis said that "logic says it is possible", but no one has found a spell that can do it. It is also supported by this quote from Tenga "I search for the answer! exclaimed Tenga. A key to an unopened door, the secret of the trees and the plants. Fire, heat, lightning, light..." (pg 135 Brisingr (book)) Trees and plants get their energy through sunlight and soil, while fire heat and lightning are all various forms of energy that should be possible to harvest. It is possible that in Book 4 he will find the answer and teach it to Eragon, giving Eragon a huge, if not unlimited, source of energy. Oromis said that if that were possible, than they could defeat Galbatorix in an instant. If this were to happen, Eragon may feel obligated to leave forever, having become more powerful than Galbatorix ever was. It is possible that Tenga may not find a way to harvest energy form the natural sources, but to influence it in a way that would help Eragon. If Tenga can in fact draw energy from fire and light, Eragon would have a loop of unending energy through Brisngr (Drawing his energy for the blade, and taking energy from it). True Name Early in Brisingr, the last remaining Ra'zac mentioned that Galbatorix was close to finding the true name. *One possiblity is that the true name is of Eragon himself. This would give advantages to Eragon because Galbatorix thought Morzan was Eragon's father. Galbatorix would have guessed the wrong "true name" of Eragon in this case. *It could also be the true name of the Ancient Language itself. This would give Galbatorix immense power over the nature of magic. This would be a very difficult situation for Eragon to overcome in his confrontation with Galbatorix. Also, it says at the end of Brisingr (when Galbatorix is fighting Glaedr and Oromis through Murtagh and Thorn) that soon Galbatorix is going to become stronger: 'I am the greatest of magicians, and soon I will be even greater still.' This is a clue that suggests that the 'True Name' Galbatorix was searching for is the name of the Ancient Language: *It could also be the name of Alagaesia. Whatever the identity of this name is, it was important enough to Galbatorix to spend years couped up in his castle to research and identify it. He had already conquered his horde of Eldunari, and then set out to discover this true name. It is most likely the true name of the Ancient Language, or some other thing that most people overlook that could increase his power. Shruikan It is possible that Shruikan was not completely corrupted, and may be freed from and attack Galbatorix. This could result in Galbatorix's death, or in Shruikan's. Shruikan may be killed by either Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh or Eragon. It is highly likely that Shruikan may kill Galbatorix as Paolini has stated that he based the story on the original Star Wars trilogy, and the emperor is killed by his greatest servant, so this could mean Shruikan kills Galbatorix. (The same could also be said about Murtagh). Paolini wrote that Galbatorix killed Shruikan's Rider, and through dark magic and with the help of Morzan, bound Shruikan to himself. According to Brom's counsel to Eragon through Saphira's memory, Eragon could find some way to free Shruikan by discovering where Galbatorix overlooked a simple aspect in his spell. Eragon's Dream in the First book In Eragon (book), in the chapter "Deathwatch", the following dream is described: He watched as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had silver hair and carried tall lances. A strange, fair ship waited for them, shining under a bright moon. The figures slowly boarded the vessel; two of them, taller than the rest, walked arm in arm. Their faces were obscured by cowls, but he could tell that one was a woman.They stood one the deck of the ship and faced the shore. A man stood alone on the pebble beach, the only one who had not boarded the ship. He threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided down the river, without a breeze or oars,out into the flat, empty land. The vision clouded, but just before it disappeared, Eragon glimpsed two dragons in the sky. There are possible answers to who the two people are on the ship: #Roran and Katrina on the ship, Sloan crying out. #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Murtagh crying out. #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Roran crying out. #Eragon and Nasuada on the ship, Murtagh crying out. #Eragon and Nasuada on the ship, Roran crying out. #Eragon and Katrina on the ship, Roran crying out. #Eragon and Arya on the ship, Sloan crying out. As for the two dragons in the sky, there are four possible dragons: *Saphira (highly likely). It was said in the books that the race of dragons was doomed to extinction. If Saphira died and was not part of the dream, Eragon would have been in a different state of mind. *Thorn (likely), as Saphira feels sorry for him. It's also possible that Thorn might rescue Saphira somehow, and she would then see him in a different light and show deep compassionate feelings for each other. Also it could be Murtagh crying out because Thorn had left him and gone with Eragon, Arya and Saphira instead of staying with him. *Greeni (likely, as many fans suggest this one is to mate with Saphira). *Shruikan (not very likely, but still an option). Another possible theory is that it mentioned the two boarding the ship were taller then the rest is that the Grey Folk return to take the new Riders and their dragons away. Murtagh chose to stay behind after losing Thorn and breaks down in tears after watching the people (he cared most for) leave. When Eragon's fortune was foretold to him at Tierm, Angela predicted he would leave Alagaesia forever. Angela also said that this time would come to pass no matter which path he chose. Whatever happens, Eragon will leave Alagaesia, no matter which choices he makes. But it is also mentioned by Angela in Brisingr (book) that her prediction ment nothing, the prophecy of Solembum, however, was important and should be heeded. The other people boarding the ship are almost certainly elves - proud was a word used to describe the white horses the elves used. =Known Living Creatures of Importance= The following may be major characters in the next book. Grey Folk *Tenga (possibly) *Angela (also suspected) The people who Eragon healed at the Varden's camp in Brisingr may have been Grey Folk. Dragons *Thorn *Saphira *Shruikan *Greeni (egg) Humans *Eragon Shadeslayer *Nasuada *Galbatorix *Elva *Orrin *Murtagh *Roran *Katrina *Sloan *Angela *Horst *Jeod *Helen *Albriech *Baldor *Birgit *Nolfavrell *Jormundur Elves *Arya Dröttningu *Eragon's guards *Queen Islanzadí *Vanir *Linnëa *Gilderien the Wise *Rhunon *Blödhgarm Riders *Galbatorix *Eragon Shadeslayer *Murtagh *Greeni's Rider Dwarves *Orik *Gannel *Vermund *Hvedra Urgals *Nar Garzhvog *Skgahgrezh (Garzhvog's brother) Unknown *Tenga Category:Book 4 Category:Elves